En la superficie del lago
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Los epítetos de Reina Malvada suenan ya vacíos para Regina quien, cansada y harta de ser vista como una mera prolongación de su vida pasada comienza una búsqueda para demostrar que es más que todo eso. Acompañada de Emma ambas se van a ver envueltas en un trato hasta ahora escondido en el tiempo en donde no todo es definitivamente lo que les han contado. Slowburn SQ


**A/N Esto es una pequeña prompt de kroll22 quien quería un ligero cambio en lo que sabemos de Regina y una trama ligeramente distinta a la que nos han estado dando desde, más o menos, la tercera temporada. La historia continúa tras el momento en el que Emma y Snow han vuelto del Bosque Encantado y se desarrollará desde aquí. **

**Como siempre el disclaimer de que ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Pasadlo bien y decidme vuestras opiniones**

Prólogo- En la oscuridad

Nubes negras cubrían el normalmente claro cielo y la isla entera parecía temblar ante la amenaza que se cernía sobre el lugar como si de un dragón dormido se tratase. Rumplestiskin sonrío mientras su mágica presencia comenzó a moverse por entre las entrañas de roca y hierba que conformaban la Isla de Avalón. La magia del lugar era un auténtico pozo sin fondo que le hizo cloquear de la emoción.

El trato, sin embargo, había sido estricto y así, con un último brillo curioso de sus rasgados ojos su cuerpo apareció en mitad del castillo que se erguía sobre la mágica tierra como un protector silencioso de los secretos que allí se guardaban mientras la niebla protectora se arremolinaba al otro lado de los riscos sintiendo su presencia.

Los guardas dormían y las reinas hadas parecían también descansar mientras sus pasos resonaban en los tortuosos pasillos en donde infinidad de cuadros y estandartes contaban las historias de todo lo que sus moradoras habían vivido alguna vez. Con una sonrisa siniestra Rumplestiskin observó cada uno de ellos en donde reinos enteros se alzaban y morían en múltiples hilos de colores en apenas unos pasos y cuando finalmente llegó al último de ellos en donde una doncella hada miraba al infinito con un bebé en sus brazos asintió para sí y entró en la puerta más cercana sintiendo el poder mágico de los habitantes del lugar llamándolo, pidiendo ser utilizados.

Afortunadamente para la mayoría de los allí presentes el viaje del oscuro estaba orquestado por fuerzas mayores que las suyas y así el achaparrado hombrecillo caminó y dejó atrás los aposentos de las ocho primeras reinas hadas para finalmente pararse en la que se encontraba semi abierta y débilmente alumbrada mediante un candil.

Con un rápido gesto de una mano enguantada el oscuro se desapareció para reaparecer poco después en la alcoba de la última hada quien, con tristes ojos, observaba un pequeño espejo en donde se reflejaba el sepulcro de su hermano Arturo, atrapado por y para toda la eternidad en un sueño eterno. A su lado en un pequeño camastro recubierto de púrpura un pequeño bebé dormía plácidamente con sus negros rizos apenas visibles por la manta con la que estaba tapado.

\- Quieto- Ordenó la mujer sin levantar sus ojos del espejo ni un mísero instante pero sus palabras estaban entrelazadas con magia y poder y Rumplestiskin alzó una ceja al sentir el roce de la purpurea magia rodearlo durante un segundo para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro. - ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

\- Mi trabajo- El hombrecillo replicó con una risa y una reverencia burlona- Y ahora mi señora, si me permitís me llevaré a esta deliciosa criatura al lugar en donde es necesitada.

Morgana alzó la vista, sus ojos oscuros brillaban amenazadores mientras dejaba el espejo al lado de la cama revuelta. Sus movimientos eran suaves, comedidos, pero Rumplestiskin notó el cambio en el aire tan pronto la reina hada se irguió cuan alta era con una mano rozando la cuna en donde el bebé continuaba durmiendo plácidamente.

\- Si crees que dejaré al Oscuro llevarse a una inocente, a mi hija, ten por seguro que estás muy equivocado.- Continuó con voz de trueno mientras pequeños zarcillos de magia cubrieron su cuerpo en aviso.

Rumplestiskin se rió y meneó la cabeza antes de dejar que su propia magia apareciera en la habitación, un olor a azufre y sal quemada llenando el lugar.

\- No podéis hacer nada excepto confiar en que vuestra hija vuelva a vosotros después de que haya cumplido el cometido para el que es necesitada.

Morgana entrecerró sus ojos y cabeceó, su piel brillando pálida a la luz de la casi consumida vela mientras la magia del lugar no hacía sino crecer.

\- Olvídalo Oscuro, ella nunca va a tomar parte en tu plan.

\- Y sin embargo- Comentó Rumplestiskin al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña probeta de su abrigo- Así será.

La habitación quedó en las absoluta negrura, el hechizo cubriendo todo de una capa de oscuridad absoluta en donde todo rayo de luz quedó tragado antes siquiera de que la reina hada pudiera entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Fui inútil su magia y sus gritos, cuando finalmente la oscuridad se marchó su bebé había desaparecido.

* * *

El grito de rabia y dolor llegó a los oídos de Rumplestiskin mientras el hombre desaparecía del lugar con la niña en brazos, su cuerpecito inmóvil en su sopor. Morgana nunca saldría de Avalon; era la existencia a la que ella misma se había condenado y por ello Rumplestiskin rio burlonamente al saber que, una vez más, había derrocado a aquellos que se consideraban capaces de vencerle.

La noche pronto se llevó los últimos restos de su magia podrida y no bien hubo vuelto al bosque encantado una figura encapuchada salió del carruaje en donde había esperado pacientemente hasta entonces.

\- Llegas algo tarde- La figura encapuchada comentó con desprecio y Rumplestiskin asintió levemente antes de entregarle la niña a la mujer cubierta por una negra capa quien se sonrió ante la plácida expresión de la criatura.

\- Mi parte del trato está completa, ahora solo queda la tuya- El oscuro sonrío y su piel relumbró gracias a la luz de la luna que ahora iluminaba las facciones de la mujer. Su rictus impasible apenas cambió aunque sus ojos brillaron de asco durante un instante antes de asentir.

\- Te entregaré a la niña una vez la haya convertido en reina, ese fue nuestro trato y así lo haremos.

\- Excelente- Rumplestiskin rió, lleno de negra impaciencia, su propio plan se vería muy pronto finalizado y finalmente se vería reunido con su hijo.

La mujer se giró, dirigiéndose nuevamente al carruaje que la esperaba silenciosamente al otro lado del camino.

\- Por cierto- Rumplestiskin llamó una última vez al tiempo que conjuraba un largo pergamino en sus manos- ¿Cómo le llamarás? Para dejar constancia.

Cora miró a la niña y sonriendo ladinamente se subió al coche y dejó al durmiente bebé en uno de los asientos.

\- Regina.

**A/N Hola, como digo arriba esto es una prompt en la que he decidido meter un poco más de mitología artúrica. Aunque es kroll22 la que en un principio me pidió que hubiera este tipo de mitología para la trama que más adelante aparecerá he metido algún que otro detalle en el que si tenéis dudas del tema sed libres de preguntar. En este cap si os diría que Morgana Le Fey es en los mitos originales considerada una reina hada cuya historia es muchas veces es entremezclada con cierto otro personajillo que también aparecerá en esta historia bajo otro rostro. Su papel es muchas veces una mezcla de seductora y bruja que tiene todas las respuestas pero no siempre está dispuesta a darlas. Es hermanastra de Arturo y aunque a lo largo de diversos mitos es presentada como maligna y su enemiga uno de los cuentos finales en los que se recoge su historia cuenta como, tras ver que su sobrino Mordred y su hermano Arturo se han intentado dar muerte, corre a salvar a su hermano al que deja en un estado de semiinconsciencia para luego transportarlo a Avalon en donde lo velará para toda la eternidad. Realmente Morgana la veo como una versión de lo que han intentado hacer en OUAT con Regina pues aunque el mito que pervive es que es más mala que ni sé. Morgana fue insultada y repudiada a lo largo del mito por creer en los antiguos dioses celtas en vez de en el cristianismo (El mito de Arturo es una metáfora de la desaparición de antiguos cultos en deferencia de otros) entre otras muchas cosas. Muchos eruditos la consideran el arquetipo de mujer atormentada y ya que adoro la mitología artúrica quiero darle cierta vuelta a la historia.**


End file.
